Brandock's Revenge
by Sithlord42
Summary: Bardock is a kid and gets his scar. He has a older brother named Brandock and a younger brother named Zarth. Together with Jaygeta who is the older brother of prince Vegeta they form a crew and go on missions.
1. Intro to Character's and Prologue

Dragon Ball Z Brandock's Revenge

Characters:

Brandock: A Saiyan Warrior from the planet Vegeta. He is Bardock's older brother. He has dark black hair that is spiked up all over the place. He wears red and black armor with shoulder pads. He also wears a red scouter on the right side of his face and is the only saiyan known to wear the scouter on the right side. He also has a long thin scar on the right side of his face. Has the ability to communicate to others with his mind.

Bardock: Brandock's younger brother. Was born on the planet Vegeta has black hair that cannot be combed. Wears black and green armor. Has a scar on the left side of his face, and wears a green scouter.

Zarth: The younger brother of Bardock and Brandock. Has long black spiky hair like Raditz. Wears blue armor with shoulder pads. Has a scar over his right eye and owns a blue scouter but does not use it.

Jaygeta: The brother of prince Vegeta. He is very strong wears black and dark purple armor. Has a purple scouter and black spiky hair. He is stronger than his brother and is next in line to be king of the Saiyan race.

Bardon: A betrayer of the Saiyan race. Although not very strong he is hired by the Yulian's to do numerous tasks. And because of it gets payed a shit ton of cash and makes some friends among the Yulian's who end up training him to be as strong as they are. When we first see him we wears a red scouter, has black hair like trunks and white and red armor.

The Races:

The Saiyan's: A warrior race from the planet Vegeta. They are very strong even from a young age and are born with tails. With these tails the Saiyan's can transform into a gigantic ape like creature at the sight of a full moon.

The Yulian's: A race of extremely strong people. The main characteristics of a Yulian is there orange skin and pointy ears. They wear armor that is similar to the Saiyan's but always have only one shoulder pad. They are more powerful than the Saiyan's and are the Saiyan's mortal enemies.

The Namekian's: A green race of warriors. Although not very strong as a whole there are some exceptions One of the major accomplishments of the Namekian race is the creation of the Dragon balls.

Prologue

The earth year is 1987 on planet Vegeta it is 2045. Brandock, Bardock, and Zarth are in the gravity chamber training like hell. Brandock is 5 years old. Bardock is 4 and Zarth is 3. "Take this; Distructo disk," yells Brandock as he throws the blue energy disk and his brother Zarth. Zarth attempts to dodge the disk but it gets him on his right eye leaving a nice bloody scar. He yells in pain for a minuet or two then wipes the blood away and says "you'll pay for that one brother." "Death wave." Brandock sees the attack coming a mile away but he is too slow, the attack gets him on the right side of his face leaving a long thin scar. "Damn it, that hurts like hell." Yells Brandock. "Now you know how I feel" says Zarth. "What are you guys doing?" asks Bardock. As a response they both face him and fire off a energy blast Bardock expects it and easily dodges the barrage of blasts. "Is that the best you guys can do this is pathetic" says Bardock. Just then Brandock disappears from view and then reappears in front of Bardock. Then Brandock punches him hard in the gut then knocks him to the ground. "You want an attack you got it brother; Diamond Blast." Then a huge 24' red diamond energy attack shot from Brandock's hand. It was heading straight for his 4 year old brother. Bardock knew this attack very well, and knew that if he stayed there much longer he would be seriously hurt. And not even the rejuvenation chamber will be able to help with recovery. So as quickly as he could he tried dodging to the right. Well that almost worked he got hit in the left side of his face. The blast sent him flying into the far wall. When he stood up his face was bleeding and he had a scar. "Ouch that hurts like hell, I think we should call it a day don't you guys" says Bardock. "Yea that was a fun sparing session sorry about using that attack on you Bardock, but you did kinda provoke me with that remark of yours and you know how I get" says Brandock. "That's ok I meant for you to use that attack I wanted to see if I was fast enough to dodge it. Apparently not quite fast enough" said Bardock. "Well lucky for you I was only using a third of my power, if I was using full power you would be dead. Even half power and you would be spending days in the rejuvenation chamber. But as it is I think we all should spend the night in one to heal up" said Brandock. So the three brothers went to the medical station and spent the night in a rejuvenation chamber.


	2. Chapter 1 The Lost Saiyan

Dragon Ball Z Brandock's Revenge

Characters:

Brandock: A Saiyan Warrior from the planet Vegeta. He is Bardock's older brother. He has dark black hair that is spiked up all over the place. He wears red and black armor with shoulder pads. He also wears a red scouter on the right side of his face and is the only saiyan known to wear the scouter on the right side. He also has a long thin scar on the right side of his face. Has the ability to communicate to others with his mind.

Bardock: Brandock's younger brother. Was born on the planet Vegeta has black hair that cannot be combed. Wears black and green armor. Has a scar on the left side of his face, and wears a green scouter.

Zarth: The younger brother of Bardock and Brandock. Has long black spiky hair like Raditz. Wears blue armor with shoulder pads. Has a scar over his right eye and owns a blue scouter but does not use it.

Jaygeta: The brother of prince Vegeta. He is very strong wears black and dark purple armor. Has a purple scouter and black spiky hair. He is stronger than his brother and is next in line to be king of the Saiyan race.

Bardon: A betrayer of the Saiyan race. Although not very strong he is hired by the Yulian's to do numerous tasks. And because of it gets payed a shit ton of cash and makes some friends among the Yulian's who end up training him to be as strong as they are. When we first see him we wears a red scouter, has black hair like trunks and white and red armor.

The Races:

The Saiyan's: A warrior race from the planet Vegeta. They are very strong even from a young age and are born with tails. With these tails the Saiyan's can transform into a gigantic ape like creature at the sight of a full moon.

The Yulian's: A race of extremely strong people. The main characteristics of a Yulian is there orange skin and pointy ears. They wear armor that is similar to the Saiyan's but always have only one shoulder pad. They are more powerful than the Saiyan's and are the Saiyan's mortal enemies.

The Namekian's: A green race of warriors. Although not very strong as a whole there are some exceptions One of the major accomplishments of the Namekian race is the creation of the Dragon balls.

Prologue

The earth year is 1987 on planet Vegeta it is 2045. Brandock, Bardock, and Zarth are in the gravity chamber training like hell. Brandock is 5 years old. Bardock is 4 and Zarth is 3. "Take this; Distructo disk," yells Brandock as he throws the blue energy disk and his brother Zarth. Zarth attempts to dodge the disk but it gets him on his right eye leaving a nice bloody scar. He yells in pain for a minuet or two then wipes the blood away and says "you'll pay for that one brother." "Death wave." Brandock sees the attack coming a mile away but he is too slow, the attack gets him on the right side of his face leaving a long thin scar. "Damn it, that hurts like hell." Yells Brandock. "Now you know how I feel" says Zarth. "What are you guys doing?" asks Bardock. As a response they both face him and fire off a energy blast Bardock expects it and easily dodges the barrage of blasts. "Is that the best you guys can do this is pathetic" says Bardock. Just then Brandock disappears from view and then reappears in front of Bardock. Then Brandock punches him hard in the gut then knocks him to the ground. "You want an attack you got it brother; Diamond Blast." Then a huge 24' red diamond energy attack shot from Brandock's hand. It was heading straight for his 4 year old brother. Bardock knew this attack very well, and knew that if he stayed there much longer he would be seriously hurt. And not even the rejuvenation chamber will be able to help with recovery. So as quickly as he could he tried dodging to the right. Well that almost worked he got hit in the left side of his face. The blast sent him flying into the far wall. When he stood up his face was bleeding and he had a scar. "Ouch that hurts like hell, I think we should call it a day don't you guys" says Bardock. "Yea that was a fun sparing session sorry about using that attack on you Bardock, but you did kinda provoke me with that remark of yours and you know how I get" says Brandock. "That's ok I meant for you to use that attack I wanted to see if I was fast enough to dodge it. Apparently not quite fast enough" said Bardock. "Well lucky for you I was only using a third of my power, if I was using full power you would be dead. Even half power and you would be spending days in the rejuvenation chamber. But as it is I think we all should spend the night in one to heal up" said Brandock. So the three brothers went to the medical station and spent the night in a rejuvenation chamber.


	3. Chapter 2 Mission Goes Wrong

Dragon Ball Z Brandock's Revenge

Characters:

Brandock: A Saiyan Warrior from the planet Vegeta. He is Bardock's older brother. He has dark black hair that is spiked up all over the place. He wears red and black armor with shoulder pads. He also wears a red scouter on the right side of his face and is the only saiyan known to wear the scouter on the right side. He also has a long thin scar on the right side of his face. Has the ability to communicate to others with his mind.

Bardock: Brandock's younger brother. Was born on the planet Vegeta has black hair that cannot be combed. Wears black and green armor. Has a scar on the left side of his face, and wears a green scouter.

Zarth: The younger brother of Bardock and Brandock. Has long black spiky hair like Raditz. Wears blue armor with shoulder pads. Has a scar over his right eye and owns a blue scouter but does not use it.

Jaygeta: The brother of prince Vegeta. He is very strong wears black and dark purple armor. Has a purple scouter and black spiky hair. He is stronger than his brother and is next in line to be king of the Saiyan race.

Bardon: A betrayer of the Saiyan race. Although not very strong he is hired by the Yulian's to do numerous tasks. And because of it gets payed a shit ton of cash and makes some friends among the Yulian's who end up training him to be as strong as they are. When we first see him we wears a red scouter, has black hair like trunks and white and red armor.

The Races:

The Saiyan's: A warrior race from the planet Vegeta. They are very strong even from a young age and are born with tails. With these tails the Saiyan's can transform into a gigantic ape like creature at the sight of a full moon.

The Yulian's: A race of extremely strong people. The main characteristics of a Yulian is there orange skin and pointy ears. They wear armor that is similar to the Saiyan's but always have only one shoulder pad. They are more powerful than the Saiyan's and are the Saiyan's mortal enemies.

The Namekian's: A green race of warriors. Although not very strong as a whole there are some exceptions One of the major accomplishments of the Namekian race is the creation of the Dragon balls.

Prologue

The earth year is 1987 on planet Vegeta it is 2045. Brandock, Bardock, and Zarth are in the gravity chamber training like hell. Brandock is 5 years old. Bardock is 4 and Zarth is 3. "Take this; Distructo disk," yells Brandock as he throws the blue energy disk and his brother Zarth. Zarth attempts to dodge the disk but it gets him on his right eye leaving a nice bloody scar. He yells in pain for a minuet or two then wipes the blood away and says "you'll pay for that one brother." "Death wave." Brandock sees the attack coming a mile away but he is too slow, the attack gets him on the right side of his face leaving a long thin scar. "Damn it, that hurts like hell." Yells Brandock. "Now you know how I feel" says Zarth. "What are you guys doing?" asks Bardock. As a response they both face him and fire off a energy blast Bardock expects it and easily dodges the barrage of blasts. "Is that the best you guys can do this is pathetic" says Bardock. Just then Brandock disappears from view and then reappears in front of Bardock. Then Brandock punches him hard in the gut then knocks him to the ground. "You want an attack you got it brother; Diamond Blast." Then a huge 24' red diamond energy attack shot from Brandock's hand. It was heading straight for his 4 year old brother. Bardock knew this attack very well, and knew that if he stayed there much longer he would be seriously hurt. And not even the rejuvenation chamber will be able to help with recovery. So as quickly as he could he tried dodging to the right. Well that almost worked he got hit in the left side of his face. The blast sent him flying into the far wall. When he stood up his face was bleeding and he had a scar. "Ouch that hurts like hell, I think we should call it a day don't you guys" says Bardock. "Yea that was a fun sparing session sorry about using that attack on you Bardock, but you did kinda provoke me with that remark of yours and you know how I get" says Brandock. "That's ok I meant for you to use that attack I wanted to see if I was fast enough to dodge it. Apparently not quite fast enough" said Bardock. "Well lucky for you I was only using a third of my power, if I was using full power you would be dead. Even half power and you would be spending days in the rejuvenation chamber. But as it is I think we all should spend the night in one to heal up" said Brandock. So the three brothers went to the medical station and spent the night in a rejuvenation chamber.


End file.
